Hextech Crafting
Hextech Crafting is a new gameplay reward system implemented by Riot Games for League of Legends.Champion Mastery Reveal The reward system is directly tied with Champion Mastery. It was released on the PBE on January 13th, 2016. The first live testings were done on the Turkish server from patch V6.3 on February 10th, 2016. On patch V6.5 on March 15th 2016 Hextech Crafting is now live on NA. Items ;Hextech Chests * Players earn a Hextech Chest whenever they or a member of their premade party earn an S-, S or S+. ** A player can only earn up to 4 Hextech Chests slots at a time. This is shown in the Champion Profile. ** Hextech Chest slots regenerate at the rate of one every 7 days. ** A player can only earn 1 Hextech Chest per champion per year. ** Players can only earn chests on champions they own. * Hextech Chests can also be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Hextech Chests do not count toward the earned limit. ;Keys * Players have a chance to earn Keys with each matchmade victory, with an increased chance the more players in their premade party. ** Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * Keys unlock Hextech Chests at the Hextech Crafting Table, which contain "Loot". Loot is a general term for Rare Gems, content-specific Shards, Champion Essence and Cosmetic Essence, with the possibility for multiple drops (there is no chance of Essence-only chests)). ;Rare Gems * Rare loot item which can be consumed to obtain a Hextech Chest and a Key'Rare Gem.' * 10 Gemstones can be used to obtain . * 10 Gemstones can be used to obtain a Hextech Ward. Hextech_Crafting_Chest.png|A Hextech Chest Hextech_Crafting_Key.png|A Key Hextech_Crafting_GemsOutrageous.png|A Rare Gem Crafting Material Crafting Materials are obtained when a Hextech Chest is unlocked. They include essences and shards. ;Essences * Champion Essence ** Used for upgrading Champion shards to permanent versions. ** Obtained through disenchanting Champion shards and permanent champions. * Cosmetic Essence ** Used for upgrading Champion skins shards and Ward skins shards to permanent versions. ** Obtained through disenchanting cosmetic shards and permanent cosmetic items (i.e.: Champion skin shards). ;Shards * Can be combined via Hextech Crafting to unlock permanent content (champions or cosmetic). * Each shard resembles a glassy portrait of a specific champion or cosmetic. Hextech_Crafting_ChampEss.png|Champion Essence Hextech_Crafting_CosmEss.png|Cosmetic Essence Hextech_Crafting_Shard.png|A Shard (Incomplete) Hextech_Crafting_Permanent.png|A Shard (Permanent) Crafting ; * Contains all your Shards and Permanent Cosmetics, and displays your Essence in an interface similar to a store. ** Only content obtained through Hextech Crafting is displayed in the inventory. ** This means content obtained through other methods (i.e.: Store or Mystery Gifts) cannot be used with Hextech Crafting. ;ACTIVATING * Activate a Shard (Champion or cosmetic) for 7-day rental. This action consumes the shard. * Redeem a Permanent (Champion or cosmetic) to permanently add them to your collection. ; *'Shards' or Permanents '''can be disenchanted into the appropriate '''Essence (Champion or Cosmetic). *'Shards' disenchant for a third of their RP Cost. (RP Cost / 3). *'Permanents '''disenchant for half of their RP Cost. (RP Cost / 2). ; * 3 '''Champion Shards' or Permanents can be combined to create a random, permanent unowned Champion. * 3 Cosmetic Shards or Permanents of the same type can be combined to create a random, permanent Cosmetic '''of that type. ; * '''Champion Essence can be used to upgrade a Champion Shard into a permanent unlock. * Cosmetic Essence can be used to upgrade a Cosmetic Shard into a permanent unlock. * If you do not own the champion, the Shard will be upgraded into a Permanent version. * The formula to calculate the essence cost for upgrading shards to permanent is RP Cost - 300. Crafting Costs ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting While she is not available in the store, Hextech Annie's Store Cost is 2450 . ;Ward Skin Crafting Unique Obtainables Hextech Annie By Mirross Hextech Annie Hi all! Everyone’s favorite combo of sugar, spice, nice, and plenty of burning is getting a new skin as part of hextech crafting and loot. In order to secure appropriate testing for Hextech Annie, we’re putting her and her hextechnically-augmented Tibbers on PBE early, but don’t expect her to debut with the launch of hextech crafting and loot. Featuring an all-new model, textures, animations and particle effects as well as new sounds, Hextech Annie is intended to be available exclusively through hextech crafting and the loot system by acquiring 10 gemstones either in normal chests and promotional chests through rare drops or by picking up special promo chest bundles (which’ll guarantee a gemstone drop). Gemstones are rare loot drops that can be crafted into a chest and key bundle or saved to combine to craft Hextech Annie. Promo chests will only be available at limited times and may have different content inside compared to normal chests. For testing on the PBE, we’ve unlocked Hextech Promo Chest bundles in the store so players can pick up Hextech Annie as soon as possible. During this test, buying one of the 10-chest bundles guarantees a gemstone in addition to the gemstones you can find in the chests themselves. As we mentioned at the beginning, Hextech Annie won’t be available at the launch of hextech crafting and loot. We’ll test her on PBE before testing her release to live servers in Turkey (where we’ve been testing hextech crafting and loot for a little while now). When hextech crafting and loot debut on all live servers, Hextech Annie will follow shortly after. Lastly, we’re pretty sure everyone’s used to this by now, but please keep in mind the promo chests have been heavily discounted for testing on PBE, and the drop rates of items in the chests may also change before we go live. Leave your feedback on the skin or even the idea of a free, exclusive skin in hextech crafting below, and we’ll see you on the PBE battlefields! FAQs Trivia * Hextech Chests have a resemblance to the from the " " franchise. ** Rare Gems have a resemblance to the . See Also * Champion Mastery Media Videos= References pl:Warsztat Hextech Category:PVP.net